


Wings Caught in the End of Apocalypse War

by DontAskWhy



Category: DCU, Justice League Dark: Apokolips War (2020)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Past Rape/Non-con?, Past Stockholm Syndrome, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:07:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25219006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DontAskWhy/pseuds/DontAskWhy
Summary: Things didn't go exactly like in another timeline. A key factor changed things in the Dark Apokolips War story this time around.Just a brand new ending for the movie because I'm tired.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, Darkseid/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 8
Kudos: 59





	Wings Caught in the End of Apocalypse War

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote a longer version of this, but then it was becoming ridiculous and way too many plot holes were turning up, so I cut it down to something simple but can still be somewhat enjoyed.

Batman breathed the free air, relished the clarity of it. Years as a prisoner in his own body. Hanging on every word of his master, even enjoying Darkseid in a way that makes him sick to his stomach now. "Father?" Bruce turns to the concern faces of his son, Raven, Superman and Wonder Woman.

He shakes his head and growls, "I'm fine." Adjusting his arms. The others get the message and let it go for now.

Superman smiles at Batman, making the Omega's chest tingle. The Man of Steel bends down and takes his thumb to a chubby grey cheek, "Are you going to change his name from Grayven?"

"Soon, not today. Too much to think about, already." Pulling the cloth to better cover Grayven's face from the hot breaze. The Omega was shocked to feel Damian's head on his shoulder, along with the brush of Clark's hand on his. 'Kent's in mourning,' Bruce reasoned, but wasn't sure if Kal's new feelings for him will be lasting or not.

Suddenly Lex and King Shark appeared and came up to them, "I don't know what you did or how you did it, Batman, but you managed to rewire the towers so instead of taking our planet's core, they replenish those spots with rich soil. In about twenty to forty years, the Earth will be flourishing again."

The Bat frowns, "I should have done more."

"Hey, you managed to sneak through Darkseid's mind control to give us a chance. That's something big." Clark beamed. Then coos to the baby, "I bet you were the reason for that, huh little guy?" The child makes a small noise and matches Kal's features. The Alpha stands up and addresses the other heroes, "It won't be easy, but we can do this. That's what we do." Rebuild on top of ashes, write down the history of the far past and up until this war, and this moment… in this timeline this is a chance. In this timeline, there's a future. And this new life cradled in the Bat's arms will enjoy every waking second of it.


End file.
